


Longest Journey - November

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-04
Updated: 2001-03-04
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: The longest journey begins with a single step.  Or nine months, whichever's easiest.





	1. Longest Journey - November

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

 

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER/NOTES/etc.: See introduction  
SUMMARY: The longest journey begins... 

November

"So the way I see it, we can start on the East coast, but I   
want to go to California before the year is out." KD exclaimed as she   
looked at a map of the United States. "After New Year's, I don't know   
where I'm gonna be able to go." She added with a grin before yawning.   
Toby smiled and slipped his arms around her waist.  
"Maybe you should go lie down again." He said softly. "We can   
do the campaign stuff without you, you know?"  
"Way to make me feel needed, babe." KD cooed. "I'm not tired.   
I'm really-" She paused to yawn again and leaned back against him. "-  
not."   
"Yeah, right. Sure you're not." Josh exclaimed.   
"You know they say that in your third month, you get really   
sleepy all the time." Sam joined in.  
"Thank you, Sam. Having gone to medical school, been pregnant   
before and being pregnant now, I had not realized." KD retorted with   
a weak smile.   
"You've been pregnant before?" Sam asked. KD turned slightly   
white.   
"Maybe I will go lie down." She said softly before heading out   
the door. Toby glanced at Leo and then followed.   
"Katy." He called. KD shook her head and stumbled her way into   
her office. "Katy, it's okay. Leo will talk to them."  
"And he'll tell them." She whispered. "And they'll know.   
They'll know and they'll feel sorry for me. I don't want them to feel   
sorry for me, Toby."  
"I know you don't, and they'll do whatever you tell them to.   
They'd follow you through fire, Katy. They'd do for you what they'd   
do for the President and more. They'll understand, and we'll all move   
on." Toby whispered as he took his wife in his arms and held her   
close. KD buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes. He closed   
his as well and just stood there in the moment.  
"You know what?" She whispered.  
"What?" He asked.   
"I've gotten past this. I just need to stop thinking about it."   
She replied weakly. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I'm gonna   
take a nap."   
"Okay. We'll get some work done for you by the time you wake   
up." He said softly and helped tuck her into the couch. She smiled   
sleepily and kissed the palm of his hand as he brushed the hair out   
of her face. "Sleep well, my love." He whispered before kissing her   
gently and leaving. As he walked back into the meeting room, he met   
the gaze of his colleagues. He glanced at Leo, who merely nodded.   
They knew now. Everybody knew now. And it was no big deal.   
"What's next?" He challenged them. There was a pause.  
"I want to talk about Michigan." Josh said suddenly. Toby   
smiled at the sign of friendship and then sat down as the debate   
began again.

"So you booked the plane for Thanksgiving weekend?" CJ asked as   
she glanced at her schedule. Danny nodded and pointed to the   
appropriate spot on her calendar.  
"Three days. We leave at eleven on Thursday night, right after   
the dinner thing." He added.   
"You still haven't told me where we're going." CJ pointed out   
to him.  
"That's because you already know." Danny said with a grin.  
"I do? How can I know if you haven't told me?" CJ asked.   
"Because you need to think about it. Once you have, you'll know   
where we're going." He replied before kissing her forehead. Suddenly,   
the light dawned on her. CJ grinned in amazement.  
"You didn't." She said.  
"According to the airline, I did." Danny replied. "How's Katy   
doing? She's at what, 12 weeks now?"   
"Eleven." CJ reminded him with a slightly jealous tint in her   
eye. Danny chuckled and kissed her deeply.   
"Oops." He murmured before kissing her again. CJ slipped her   
arms around his neck and smiled as the kiss deepened.  
"Okay, you two. Enough of that." Josh exclaimed as he leaned   
into the room. "CJ, we need ya." He added.  
"I need her more." Danny called back before kissing her again.  
"Yeah, well, I control her paycheck, so let's ask her what   
she's going to do." Josh joked.  
"Oh, for love or money." CJ interjected.  
"Love. Definitely." Danny replied.  
"Money is good too." Josh added.   
"I have to go to work." CJ whispered.   
"The decision is made." Josh said triumphantly.  
"But I'll come back soon." CJ added before kissing Danny   
briefly and then heading after Josh towards the Oval Office. Danny   
pretended to pout and then went to his desk to check the wire. On the   
top of his desk rested a folded note. He picked it up and unfolded   
it. The words inside were clear and simple.   
"They all know."

"Good morning. Mr. President." Many voices exclaimed as they   
walked into the room. Bartlet looked up and smiled.  
"Good morning, my many friends and colleagues. Katy, what are   
you doing here?" He asked pointedly.   
"I'm pregnant, not an invalid." KD retorted.   
"I didn't realize there was a difference." Josh teased.   
"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet." KD replied. "And you know   
what, I'll be sure to let Donna know you said that. Just in case you   
and she ever get the happy pleasure." She added. Toby chuckled and   
then helped KD sit down.  
"Are we here to talk about the ability of pregnant women or the   
re-election campaign?" Leo asked with a grin as he took a seat in the   
armchair opposite his best friend and boss.  
"I thought we'd talk about pregnant women, myself. Nothing   
quite so invigorating." The President retorted.  
"Joss, do you want to be re-elected?" KD asked.  
"Well, I think that goes without saying." Bartlet returned with   
a grin.  
"Then stop talking before I kill you and listen to what we have   
to say." KD replied with a grin of her own. Jed chuckled and nodded.  
"Just one more thing." He said. The group groaned   
slightly. "Hey, remember the seal."   
"Maybe we shouldn't help him keep the stupid seal on the floor   
after all." Toby murmured. KD grinned.   
"Hey!" Jed exclaimed.  
"I'm sure there are a few candidates out there who would accept   
our help." Josh chorused.   
"Or maybe we can just nominate Sam." Leo exclaimed.  
"I was thinking CJ myself." KD added. In the meantime, CJ was   
cracking up, Jed was pouting, Toby was grinning devilishly and Sam   
was just wondering what the hell was going on.   
"Okay, okay, okay. I get the idea already. You know, I was   
actually going to say something." Bartlet exclaimed.  
"So sorry." KD replied.   
"Please, continue." Leo added playfully.   
"I hear there's a Thanksgiving dinner being held and I am   
neither hosting it or invited to it." Jed said in a half whine.   
Everyone chuckled and looked at the Zieglers. KD grinned.   
"First of all, you're the President of the United States. Even   
if we did invite you, there's no way in heck that you could actually   
come. Second, why would you want a come to a small, at-home dinner   
party hosted by this guy-" KD leaned into her husband. "-out of all   
people, when you can eat with your family and several dozen officials   
that you may or may not have ever met?:"  
"Well, when you put it like that... mind if I crash?" Jed   
asked hopefully. Everyone chuckled and waited for an answer.   
"If you let us know that you're going to crash, it isn't really   
crashing, now is it?" KD retorted.   
"Mr. President, if you're asking us if we'll have two extra   
seats at the table prepared for you, the answer is more than   
likely..." Toby paused and looked around the room with a playful   
twinkle in his eye.   
"Yeah?" Jed asked hopefully.  
"No." Toby finished with a grin.  
"Besides, we already talked to Abbey." KD added. "She wants to   
have dinner in the residence, just you, her, Charlie and Zoey."   
"So there." Toby added with a chuckle. Jed smirked.  
"Fine, be that way." He muttered.   
"And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the most perfect example of   
a man who is whooped." Toby added.   
"Hey! I'm still your boss." Jed retorted.   
"Of course, how long that lasts remains up to us." Josh replied   
for his friend. Toby grinned and pointed at Josh.  
"What he said."   
"You know what this is called?" Jed asked.  
"Voicing one's opinion?" Sam asked.  
"Not being pushed around?" KD tried.  
"Mutiny." Jed growled.  
"And on that note, can we get back to the campaign?" Leo asked   
with a grin.  
"Let's. Please." Toby chorused as he leaned forward.  
"In that case, I want to talk about..." Josh started as the   
meeting finally began.

 


	2. Longest Journey - November 2

 

RATING: PG  
DISCLAIMER/NOTES/etc.: See introduction  
SUMMARY: The longest journey begins... 

"Will you stop fidgeting?" KD asked as she walked up to her   
husband. "It's just a dinner party with all the people you see   
everyday. We're going to sit around the table and celebrate the   
slaughter of the Native American people and then we're gonna talk,   
get drunk and then they're all going to go home and leave us alone."   
She explained as she slipped her arms around his neck.  
"Well, you know me. I can't be trusted when we're alone." Toby   
whispered before kissing her gently. She kissed him back and held him   
closer. "But I don't know if we can do anything. I mean, with the   
little guys in there and all." He added.  
"How are you so sure they are boys? Hmm?" She asked softly   
before kissing him again. "They could be girls. Or one boy and one   
girl. That's been known to happen." She whispered. He kissed her back   
willingly and then groaned when he heard the doorbell ring. KD smiled   
and kissed him deeply once last time before heading for the door. "We   
got to get a bigger place before these boys are born." She called   
before opening the door and revealing the entrance of Josh and Donna.  
"Hey, guys. Are we fashionably early?" Josh asked with a grin.  
"Whatever you say, Jolly. Hey, Donna. Both you guys, come on   
in." KD welcomed them. Donna smiled and offered forth a bottle of   
grape juice.  
"For the mommy." She exclaimed. KD chuckled and took it.   
"Thank you." She said with a grin and walked back to Toby. "For   
you too."   
"Of course. What you drink, I drink." He replied with a smile.  
"Awwww." Josh teased.  
"Feel free to beat him up any time." KD said to her husband as   
she walked back out of the kitchen. Toby grinned and Josh pouted.   
"Well, this should be a fun evening." Donna said with a grin.  
"I'll say." KD agreed.

"Now all we're saying is that he could be a little more   
discreet." KD called across the living room table.  
"Jed Bartlet? Discreet?" Leo said with a laugh.  
"Does anyone else feel bad that we're talking about him behind   
his back?" Sam asked innocently. Mallory chuckled and held her fiancé   
close.   
"Poor innocent Sam. We can't talk about him when he is around,   
can we?" KD pointed out.  
"Besides, he's the most powerful man in the world. People all   
over the country talk about him all the time, therefore it's only   
natural that we should too." Josh added. Everyone chuckled.  
"Man has a point." CJ said.  
"It's rare, but it happens." Donna added.  
"Hey." Josh said with a pout.   
"I think we should be more worried about having a member of the   
press in the room." KD teased. Danny grinned.  
"Don't worry. I don't have my tape recorder with me.   
Everything's off the record." He added. "And I'm not the only one.   
You've got another writer in here." He added, pointing to Jeri.  
"Uh, uh. I'm innocent. I write little short stories about   
teenage angst and happy little essays about slums in central   
California. The issues of American politics concerns me only as far   
as it involves him." Jeri exclaimed as she slipped her arms around   
Leo's neck. He grinned like an idiot and kissed her hand.  
"It's funny, Leo. Your women are the only non-politics people   
in the room." Josh pointed out. "Your daughter and your girlfriend.   
Way to go against the grain."   
"Traitor." KD teased.   
"Well, I don't know about that." Mallory interjected.   
"Besides, this one is mine too." Sam added as he pulled Mallory   
a little closer into her side. Leo smiled, and so did everyone else.  
"Aww, kodiak moment." KD teased. Toby smiled and kissed her   
forehead as she yawned.   
"Uh, oh. Mommy to be is getting tired." Josh teased.   
"Shut up, Jolly." KD retorted mid-yawn.  
"You're no good to me now." Toby whispered in her ear.  
"That's what you think." She retorted softly.  
"What time is it?" CJ asked.  
"It is..." Sam started to check.  
"Nine forty-five." Donna finished.   
"We got to go." Danny said quickly.  
"What's the hurry?" Leo asked.  
"We got a plane to catch." CJ said with a grin.  
"The joys of taking a weekend." Josh said with a sigh.   
"I didn't know about this." Leo exclaimed.  
"That's because we didn't tell you." CJ replied.   
"We don't tell you everything, Leo." Danny added.  
"Yeah, but you're supposed to." Leo replied in a whine.   
"Uh oh." KD teased. "Dear old dad is feeling left out."  
"You bet." Leo replied.   
"Who can fix that, pray tell?" Mallory asked, winking at Jeri.   
Jeri tightened her hold around Leo's neck and then kissed his jaw.  
"I have no idea." She whispered playfully.  
"Fixed. For now." Leo said contentedly.  
"Bye, you guys." CJ exclaimed.  
"Bye, CJ." KD said as she chuckled. "Thanks for coming, you   
two."  
"Of course. Happy Thanksgiving." Danny added as KD and Toby got   
up to see them out. The others began to rise as well.  
"We're off too." Josh exclaimed. "I mean, now's a good a time   
as any."  
"Josh!" Donna exclaimed with a grin. "It was great, guys."   
"Any time. It's nice seeing you guys off duty." KD exclaimed.  
"Off duty? What, are we in the army now?" Josh asked.   
"I was raised by Leo. I've always been in the army." KD   
retorted.  
"Hey." Leo pouted. "I'm not strict."  
"No, but you are a vet." KD replied.   
"We're going to head out." Sam said suddenly.  
"And us. We may as well leave in a clump." Leo exclaimed.  
"Okay. Thank you guys, for coming. Helping me teach Toby social   
skills and all that." KD said with a grin. Everyone chuckled while   
Toby flashed his wife a simple glare. She smiled and kissed him   
gently, quickly earning forgiveness. Moments later, everyone had left   
and KD found herself safely planted in her husband's arms.  
And down on the street, CJ took Danny's hand as he helped her   
into his car. He then drove her to the airport where they caught a   
flight to Nevada, destined to have a good weekend of their own.  
Josh and Donna went back to their apartment, newlyweds not one   
month and still eager to be with each other every waking moment.   
Mallory took Sam home and made him sit through more wedding planning.   
Leo took Jeri home and well, kept her there. And across the town, the   
Bartlets plus Charlie Young continued to listen to their President   
talk about little known facts about cranberry sauce.

Sequel: "The Longest Journey - December"


End file.
